Crash
: “Destroy them monsters.” : --Crash's first words as a monster when he ordered his team to attack the Rangers on the rooftops. : : “Ranger Scrambler ONLINE!” : --Crash about to blast the Rangers with the Ranger Scrambler for the first time. Also his final words before his first destruction. : "I feel somethin' big coming on." : --Crash when he grew. : “I’ll chop you to TURBO PIECES!” : --Crash when swinging around his sword at the Turbo Megazord and his final words before his destruction. Crash is a monster who is a member of Divatox's Crew and leader of Crash & The Creeps. He serves as the absolute main antagonist of the episode "The Song of Confusion". Character History Crash and his band (pun intended) of musical monsters were either recruited or summoned by Divatox in order to play the titular Song of Confusion in order to torture the Rangers. They first appeared in thier human forms when they auditioned by playing the titular song and won thier places on Cassie's band. They went as far as performing at the Youth Center whilst Piranhatrons stole musical equipment for them to use later. Whether Divatox sent him or he just decied to wreck the city is unclear but he and The Creeps attacked the city in thier true monster forms. They battled the Rangers among the rooftops, with Crash fightting TJ one on one, and were winning but fled when the Rangers deployed thier Auto Blasters. Rygog, Porto and Elgar tracked him and The Creeps to a cave and convinced them to fight again by presenting them with a new cannon named the Ranger Scrambler. Sometime later, Cassie confronted him in the hallways of Angel Grove High where he cryptically reffered to his music conquering the world. A little later, he oversaw the movement of his equipment from the Spacebase to the Park via the Divacar. When the rangers discovered he was part of Divatox's crew he turned into his true form while the creeps were disguised as humans. The played their song again, but their instruments were vaporized by the Auto Blasters. Without their instruments they made thier way to the Beach, were the Creeps had shed their human disguises. After fighting their Ranger counterparts, pounding them in the process, hey attempted to use the Ranger Scrambler, but were beaten back by the Turbo RAM in cannon mode, which destroyed the other four Creeps. Crash grew courtesy of the torpedoes but the Rangers summoned thier Turbozords and formed the Turbo Megazord. Crash went berserk swinging his sword around to apparently destroy the Turbo Megazord but was unable to perforem it before being eliminated by the Spinout. Personality to be added Arsenal * to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes *Since John Fletcher wrote this and Fire In Your Tank, he and Torch Tiger have almost the exact same words when they grew. *He’s the only member of Crash & The Creeps to grow giant *The person who played his human form is completely unknown. *It is unclear whether Crash and his entourage were part of Divatox's army already or were hired (like with the Maniac Mechanic). *The reason that he was going berserk with his sword before being eliminated was because he spent his final moments trying to destroy the Turbo Megazord with his final attack. This attack was named the Great Galaxy Blitzkrieg Science Darkness Sword: Lightning Blitzkrieg Plasma Cyber Aurora Centrifugal Gravity Super Thunder and was presumably an evil version of the Turbo Megazord Spinout. See Also References Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Crash & the Creeps